fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf (Animal)
The '''wolf '''is an animal native to the continent of Fayos and found throughout the northern portions of the continent. It is considered one of the most iconic animals on the planet. Appearance Wolves are large canines known for their pack mentality. They live in groups of up to twenty and hunt together as a pack. They have fur colors ranging from brown to grey and even white and black. Wolves' coats are shaggy and long, layered to allow them to keep warm in cold temperatures. They walk with their heads low, an angle that distinguished them from dogs. A wolf is able to bit through bones with its powerful jaws. History Wolves have been documented since the pre-linguistic era through carvings, paintings, and artifact evidence. The people of Nordures carved wolf heads into the bows of their temples, wore wolf skin cloaks in their ceremonies, and kept wolves as companions. The Mound Builders of ancient Kudd carved depictions of wolves into the walls of their burial mounds, usually stalking men from afar, like reminders of death. The presence of wolf bones in their tombs suggests a similar relationship to that of wolves and the Nordurens. Wolves were independently domesticated in Nordures, Kudd, and Cadan around 5900 A.E. The domesticated wolf eventually became the dogs of modern times. The shift of view to the domesticated wolf as friend and the wild wolf as enemy can be seen in the early pastoral societies of Cadan. Oral tradition and painted skins from the time show humans with dogs fighting off wolves from flocks of livestock. The Cadanites increased anti-wolf sentiments after their curse. The wolf was hunted to extinction in Kudd, where it once roamed in great packs through the southern plains and up the river Ashatar-Shamai. The Asinum-Bails had the last wolves captured and held in their menagerie, where they were killed with their masters at the fall of Bailet. Ironically, it was Queen Wilda I who had them put to death, the wolf queen of Sikkud. Today, the wolf is the heraldic symbol of Sikkud, though no wolf has been seen in its borders for a hundred years. In the North, wolves still run rampant and strong. Hunting regulations make it hard for the common folk to hunt them to extinction; a permit from the local governor must be given in order to kill a problem wolf. In Arimania the wolf is celebrated as a creation of Justain, a symbol of his fury. Skjol has the highest population of wolves in all of Fayos. Timber, Dire, Great Northern, and Horgar's Wolf all live within the borders of the country. The wolf was almost considered for the heraldic symbol of Skjol, but the eagle was chosen instead. Still, it is closely seen as a symbol of the country. Environment and Subspecies Most species of wolves thrive in the cold. However, the wolf is capable of living in warmer climates, though they are mostly extinct in those places. The wolf enjoys open plains, mountains, or forests; anywhere where large game is present. The subspecies of wolves are as follows: Dire Wolf See Dire Wolf. Great Northern Wolf The Great Northern Wolf is a species of wolf, smaller than the Dire Wolf but larger than the Timber Wolf. They can grow to be upwards of 150 pounds in males and 100 pounds in females. The Great Northern Wolf is exceptionally intelligent, more so than other species. An individual owned by High King Aldir Isgerd was said to be able to fetch any item asked for from any room in the palace as well as respond to over two hundred commands. The Great Northern Wolf's coat is thick and multi-layered, with a usual pattern of light to dark grey with a lighter belly. They are maned, with a thicker ring of fur about the neck. On average they live to be six or seven but the longest documented lifespan was ten. They range from Skjol to Barland to Highfjall. Horgar's Wolf Horgar's Wolf is a species of wolf that is native to Nordures but was introduced to the North by settlers in mid 2000 A.E. Horgar's Wolf is named after the king who apparently first tamed them in Nordures. The wolves were being transported to an early lord of the north when they were lost in transit, eventually multiplying and ranging throughout the far North. Horgar's Wolves are the only species to remain white all year long, having incredibly thick and warm coats. They can grow to about 100 pounds for males and 90 pounds for females, making them one of the larger species. They live in small groups, about three to four per pack and are often seen traveling alone. Horgar's Wolves are especially viscous, known to be able to kill griffins and even bears on several occasions. Because of this, they are hunted often in Skjol, making them somewhat endangered there. They still thrive in Highfjall and Nordures however. Kuddian Wolf The Kuddian Wolf is a now extinct species of wolf that lived throughout Kudd and Cadan. It was smaller than the other species, growing to 80 pounds for males and 70 for females, it ranged throughout the desert on small game and livestock. The Kuddian Wolf was brown in color, ranging from tan to dark brown and often with a mix of many shades. Kuddian Wolves were not particularly intelligent; their packs were small, about ten to twelve individuals in each group. They were comfortable around humans, easily hunted to extinction by the Bailets due to their lack of fear of most humans. The Kuddian Wolf has not been seen in Sikkud since the 7th century A.E. Timber Wolf Timber Wolves are the most common type of wolf, ranging from the far North, to Fleur and Korevna, to the River Lands and Arimania. They grow to about 90 pounds for males and 85 pounds for females. Packs consist of about ten to twenty individuals. The Timber Wolf is the most social of wolves, able to hunt with great success as a pack. They are grey in colors, sometimes brown. Timber Wolves hunt small to large game and are skittish of people. Hunting of them is allowed in most of the North as they are incredibly common. In Arimania, hunting is limited. Category:Wild Animals